Die Großmutter aller Hangovers
by Mathra
Summary: Sirius wachte auf und hatte die Großmutter aller Hangovers. Aber nur dann, wenn die Großmutter aller Hangovers für ein Jahr ins Trainingslager gegangen wäre, um der übelste Hangover der Geschichte zu werden und dabei eine große Abneigung gegen gewisse Din
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Mathra

Titel: Die Großmutter aller Hangovers

Disclaimer: belongs to J.K.Rowling auf Knien anbetend

Rating: T

Die Großmutter aller Hangovers

Sirius wachte auf und hatte die Großmutter aller Hangovers. Aber nur dann, wenn die Großmutter aller Hangovers für ein Jahr ins Trainingslager gegangen wäre, um der übelste Hangover der Geschichte zu werden und dabei eine große Abneigung gegen gewisse Dinge wie zum Beispiel Sonnenlicht, Lärm und die Abwesenheit von Schmerz entwickelt hätte.

Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, ließ es dann aber lieber bleiben. Erst als er neben sich ein Geräusch, nein, eher eine Kakophonie des Unerträglichen, hörte zwang er sich den Kopf in die Richtung drehen und mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen auf eine verschwommene Form zu schielen.

Neben ihm auf dem kahlen Holzfußboden seiner Wohnung lag Remus und gab leise halb stöhnende, halb gurgelnde Geräusche von sich.

„Moony," jaulte Sirius. "Ich sterbe, Moony."

„Dann stirb leiser," murmelte Remus knapp.

Das hörte sich verdächtig nach Remus Lupin an, einem Mann, den Sirius einst für einen Freund und Bruder gehalten hatte, ein Mann, den er nun traurigerweise würde töten müssen, genauso wie jeden weiteren Zeugen des gestrigen Abends.

„Aber Moony," jammerte er, diesmal etwas leiser um die Glockenschläge aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. „dann würde man das, was du gestern mit mir gemacht hast, heute Leichenschändung nennen."

„Urgh, erinnere mich bitte nicht daran..."

**

* * *

**

**Am Abend zuvor:**

„Padfoot," sagte James mit schmerzerfüllter Stimme, „jedes Mal, wenn ich deine Wohnung betrete, will ich mich umbringen."

"Haha, James, haha."

„Nein, im Ernst," James ließ den Blick von den kahlen Wänden über den angegrauten Dielenboden zur trostlosen Einrichtung gleiten. „Ich spüre dieses unglaubliche Verlangen in mir, mich sofort von der nächsten Steilklippe zu stürzen."

„Ja, aber wenn du stirbst, wird Lily dich umbringen!"

Remus, der mit Peter auf dem Boden saß und mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnte, schnaubte laut. „Hört ihr euch eigentlich manchmal selbst zu?"

Sirius und James sahen ihn an, zogen kurz die Augenbrauen hoch und führten ihre Unterhaltung fort.

„Und was genau ist das?" wollte Sirius wissen und deutete auf eine Art überdimensionalen Zauberstab mit langen Fäden an einem Ende.

„Das ist ein Mopp." antwortete James und sah betreten auf eben diesen hinab.

„Und was machst du mit einem Mopp, James?"

„Er ist zum Wischen von Fußböden," schwatzte Peter dazwischen. „Meine Mum hat auch einen." fügte er entschuldigend hinzu als Sirius ihn anstarrte.

„Lily hat mir aufgetragen einen zu kaufen und nachher mit nach Hause zu bringen," murmelte James und sah auf den Boden. „Für die neue Wohnung."

„Aha, du hast also einen Mopp gekauft." erklärte Sirius und warf verzweifelt die Hände in die Höhe. „Weißt du denn nicht, was das bedeutet?"

Er holte tief Luft, während nicht nur James, sondern auch Remus und Peter ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen.

„Ein Mopp bedeut, es gibt einen Fußboden. Ein Fußboden heißt, dass sie einen hat, den sie wischen will. Dass sie einen Fußboden besitzt, an dem auch noch eine Wohnung dran hängt. Eine Wohnung heißt Schlüssel, und Miete und Ernsthaftigkeit! Eine Wohnung heißt, dass es kein Schlafsaal ist, oder man bei Freunden auf der dreckigen Matratze schläft oder bei seinen Eltern zuhause. Es bedeutet Mopps zu kaufen. Mopps sind Verantwortung, James! Mopps sind die Schlingen, die sich langsam um deinen Hals legen!"

Drei entgeisterte Gesichter starrten ihn mit großen Augen und offenen Mündern an.

„Tut mir leid. Was ist das? Ist das das Geräusch eurer Sprachlosigkeit?"

„Ich werde diesen Mopp nehmen und dich damit Umbringen," schnaubte James. „Deine Leiche wird blinken und blitzen!" Und er stürzte sich auf Sirius, so dass die beiden schnaufend und schnaubend auf dem Boden herumrollten, während Remus und Peter sich nur wieder ansahen und ihre Diskussion fortsetzten.

Während James ihm seinen Ellbogen in Magengrube rammte, bekam Sirius gerade genug mit um sich einen Reim auf das Gespräch zwischen den beiden zu machen.

„…Merlin, definitiv!" sagte Peter in dem Moment als Sirius unsanft mit dem Kopf auf dem Fußboden landete.

„Ja, das denke ich auch." schallte Remus Stimme an sein Ohr, bevor sich ein 70 Kilo schwerer Fleischkloss auf ihm niederließ. Umpf.

„Obwohl, Circe wäre auch nicht schlecht…"

Worüber redeten die zwei? Er drehte sich um und biss James ins Bein.

„Ahhhhhh….."

„Sie hätte keine Chance gegen Merlin!" sagte Remus im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Na ja," hörte er Peter sagen, „Merlin mag der bessere Zauberer sein, aber Circe hat zwei große Geheimwaffen, die er nicht so schnell vergessen wird!"

Sirius und James wandten gleichzeitig den Kopf.

„Was?" sagte Peter verteidigend, „Ihre beiden Kampfschweine, Xonos und Xenis. Habt ihr den bei Binns nicht mal bei Circe aufgepasst?" Remus grinste.

Sirius ließ von James Wade ab und James nahm seine Hände von Sirius Hals. Beide ließen sich mit einem lauten Plumps vor Remus und Peter nieder.

„So…," fing Sirius an.

„Was genau…," fuhr James fort.

„Machen wir jetzt?" schloss Sirius ab.

Peter sah sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln an und Sirius wartete gespannt. Ein zufriedener und lächelnder Peter, das gab es höchstens an Weihnachten oder zu sehr besonderen Anlässen. Er sah kurz zu James und Remus hinüber aber beide schauten erwartungsvoll zu Peter.

Peter zog eine Tasche, die neben ihm auf dem Boden lag, zu sich herüber und kramte darin herum, bis er mit einem vergnügten Grinsen vier große Flaschen mit klarer durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit herausgeholte und sie vor sich auf dem Boden aufgebaute.

„Oh Peter…," seufzte James mit einem verklärten Gesichtsausdruck. „Es ist doch nicht das, was ich denke, was es ist?"

„40 Schnaps aus Deutschland. Meine Oma hat sie meinem Onkel geschickt, aber Tante Fiona hat ihm verboten sie zu trinken und sie mir mitgegeben." Anerkennung heischend sah er in die Runde.

„Peter," sagte James mit Lob in der Stimme, „Du hast dich selbst übertroffen."

„Wenn du mit selbst übertroffen meinst, dass hier in zwei Stunden drei Schnapsleichen auf Sirius Wohnzimmerboden liegen werden, dann hast du damit wohl Recht." Remus griff nach einer Flasche und sah sich das Etikett genauer an. „Das ist überhaupt kein Vergleich zu Feuerwhiskey!"

„Moony, du Spielverderber!" rief Sirius. „Es werden vier Leichen sein, denn heute Abend entkommst du uns nicht!" Und mit einem Riesensatz sprang er auf Remus zu und begrub ihn unter sich. Remus wand sich wie ein Kraken und schließlich ließ Sirius von ihm ab um einer bitteren Niederlage zuvorzukommen.

„Komm schon, Remus. Es ist Freitagabend, du musst morgen nicht arbeiten," sagte James.

„Genau," sagte Sirius, „und ihr könnt alle hier schlafen. Es wird wie früher sein, wie in Hogwarts!"

„Nur ohne Snapes überdimensionale Nase!" seufzte James wehmütig.

Melancholisch starrten Sirius und James sich an.

„Weißt du noch…", fing Sirius an.

„Ja, und dann als wir…", fiel ihm James dazwischen.

„Ja, das war ein Klassiker…" sagte Sirius strahlend.

„Ok, Ok, schon gut," Remus sah eindeutig besiegt aus. "Bitte nur keine Gespräche mehr über Snapes Riechorgan, kapiert?"

Innerlich jubelte Sirius. Wie oft kam es vor, dass man Remus Lupin zum Trinken überreden konnte?

„Remus, du bist der Beste!" rief Peter und machte sich daran die erste Flasche zu öffnen.

Zwei Flaschen später lag James mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden und erklärte der Decke seine innige, aber durchaus komplizierte, Liebe zu einer gewissen Lilly Evans, zukünftige Potter.

Peter lag zusammengerollt und laut schnarchend in einer Ecke.

Sirius saß glücksselig im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und lauschte den Ausführungen eines sehr, sehr angeheiterten Remus.

„Wenn du jetzt einmal annimmst, dass die dem menschlichen Leben gesetzten Maßstäbe, Werte und Ziele in unserer heutigen Welt nicht mehr unbedingt, unmittelbar und unfehlbar sind, dann muss doch auch unser Urteil über die Erfüllung und Nichterfüllung unserer menschlichen Existenz jedem einzelnen, ob Werwolf oder nicht, überlassen werden. Was ich damit sagen will, ist…"

Sirius verstand zwar kein Wort und wusste ehrlich gesagt auch gar nicht so genau, wovon Remus überhaupt sprach, aber er konnte einfach die Augen schließen und Remus Stimme über sich hinweg strömen lassen. Er würde es zwar nie öffentlich zu geben, aber Remus Stimme erinnerte ihn an seine Mutter. Damals, als sie ihm vor dem Einschlafen Geschichten vorgelesen hatte; bevor er verstanden hatte, dass es in diesen Geschichten nur um Niedertracht, Hass und Mord ging.

Wenn er nun die Augen schloss spürte er die gleiche Wärme und Zufriedenheit, die er das letzte Mal mit fünf Jahren gespürt hatte.

„… und dabei ist dann schon vorher entscheidend, dass jedem selbst der Wirklichkeitscharakter zugesprochen wird, der einem die Gesellschaft zuordnet und zur Bildung seiner Anpassung an die sozial Wirklichkeit nicht nur in der Zauberergesellschaft, sondern auch in der Muggelwelt dient. Oder was meinst du?"

Sirius öffnete mühsam die Augen und blickte in Remus erwartungsvolle Augen.

„Hm, da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung." Er spürte wie sich ein schläfriges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl. „Erläutere mir das ruhig noch ausführlicher."

Remus nahm noch einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche. Grade als er den Mund öffnete und Sirius sich schon auf die nächste wohlig warme Wortdusche einstellte, gab es einen lauten Knall, so dass Peter mit einem schrillen Aufschrei aufsprang und James, in einem Anflug bemerkenswerter Geistesgegenwart, es fertig brachte den Blick von der Decke auf die soeben in den Raum apparierte Gestalt zu richten.

Lily, mit elektrisierten Haaren und grimmiger Miene bewaffnet, stand in der Mitte des Raumes und schien die Lage auf einen Schlag zu erfassen.

„James Potter," zischte sie ohne die anderen auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, „Ich habe dich vor fünf Stunden losgeschickt um einen Mopp zu kaufen."

James hatte den Anstand sich leicht schwankend aufzusetzen uns setzte zum Sprechen an.

„Nein," fiel ihm Lily dazwischen, „Ich will kein Wort hören. Weißt du überhaupt, was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe?"

Sie ging zwei Schritte auf ihn zu, vorbei an Peter, der mit fast schon ängstlichem Gesicht wieder in seiner Ecke hockte.

James hatte sich mittlerweile aufgerappelt. „Aber Lily," sagte er mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck, „Es ist doch alles in Ordnung. Mir geht es gut!"

„Die geht es alles andere als gut," sagte sie mit funkelnden Augen, „Dir geht es so was von gar nicht gut, dass du und _gut_ nicht mal mehr im selben Zimmer seid!"

Sirius und Remus tranken beide noch einmal aus der Flasche und verfolgten wie gebannt die Naturgewalt, die gerade über sie hereingebrochen war.

„Gleich geht sie auf ihn los und bringt ihn um", flüsterte Remus in einer Lautstärke, die Lily auf den Sohlen herumwirbeln ließ, so dass sie nun auf sie beide herabblickte.

„Remus," zischte sie, „Also wirklich. Von Black hätte ich ja nichts anderes erwartet, aber von dir?"

Remus sah erschrocken aus. „Aber… aber… Lily," stotterte er, „für das menschliche Leben sind die gesetzten Maßstäbe, Werte und Ziele das einzige…"

„Verschone mich mit deinem theoretischen Gelaber!", sie hob nur kurz die Hand und drehte sich wieder zu James.

„Komm jetzt, meine Eltern warten seit zwei Stunden auf dich." Sie holte tief Luft. „Wir waren zum Essen verabredet? Du erinnerst dich? Jetzt durfte ich mir die ganze Zeit Mamas Vorträge über die ordnungsgemäße Führung eines Haushalts anhören. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr!" Lily zielte mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf James. „Und die ganze Zeit über habe ich mir wahnsinnige Sorgen gemacht. Was, dachte ich, wenn er im Kaufhaus von Todessern überrascht wurde. Was, wenn ihn ein Bus überfahren hätte. Was, wenn Black ihn entführt und zu irgendeinem dämlichen Männerritus überredet hat?" Sie warf Sirius einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Und anscheinend lag ich da gar nicht so falsch."

„Lily," James kam auf sie zu getrottet. „Es tut mir so leid, aber, siehst du, Peter hatte diesen glorreichen Schnaps…"

In seiner Ecke gab Peter einen dünnen Kwieker von sich.

„Das ist mir total egal! Du kommst jetzt sofort mit," sie runzelte ihre Nase. „und nimmst ein Bad. Und eine starke Tasse Kaffee könnte auch nicht schaden."

James warf ihr einen flehenden Blick zu, dann sah er geschlagen zu Boden. Leise vor sich hin grummelnd sammelte er den Mopp vom Boden auf und warf Sirius, Remus und Peter einen letzten Blick zu. Dann verließ er gemeinsam mit Lily die Wohnung und man hörte zwei gedämpfte Donnerschläge vom Hausflur als die beiden disapperierten.

„Armer Prongs," murmelte Sirius und nahm noch einen Schluck.

„So jung, und schon für immer an den Feind verloren." Remus griff nach der Flasche, trank und reckte sich. Sirius konnte einen kurzen Blick auf die diagonale Narbe über seinem Schlüsselbeinknochen erhaschen.

Peter kam zu ihnen herüber geschlurft. „Ich geh dann auch besser. Ihr könnt die restlichen beiden Flaschen behalten."

Verärgert sah Sirius zu ihm hoch. „Ich dachte das hier sollte ein Männerabend werden. So wie früher!"

Peter sah etwas verlegen aus. „Ja, schon, aber…"

„Komm schon," nuschelte Remus. „Wir können auch ohne James Schpaß haben."

Peter trat von einem Bein auf das andere. „Na klar, aber…"

Sirius wurde zornig. Was war bloß los mit Peter, dass er nur dann er selber war, wenn James in der Nähe war und sich ansonsten in einen langweiligen unsympathischen Typen verwandelte. „Dann geh doch!" platzte es aus ihm heraus, bevor er ein zweites Mal darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Remus warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, aber weil er dabei leicht schielte erreichte er nicht die erwünschte Wirkung.

„Ok, ich…, ich geh dann mal," stotterte Peter. „Bis bald."

Remus sah ihn immer noch mit diesem Blick an, während Peter zur Tür und hinausging.

„Musste das jetzt wirklich schein, Schirius?"

„Schirius? So weit ich mich erinnern kann höre ich immer noch auf den attraktiven und anziehenden Namen _Sirius._"

„Willst du etwa andeuten, dasch ich nuschele?"

Anstatt zu antworten ließ sich Sirius mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden nieder und starrte an die Decke.

Kurze Zeit später deutete ein lauter Plumps und ein zwei Zentner schwerer Arm auf seiner Brust darauf hin, dass Remus sich neben ihm ausgestreckt hatte.

„Es sollte wie früher sein," sagte Sirius leise. „Nur wir vier."

„Ach Sirius," sagte Remus neben ihm genauso leise. „Dann schind esch jetzt eben nur wir schwei." Er stützte sich auf einem Arm auf und griff nach einer der Flaschen, die immer noch um sie herum auf dem Boden lagen. „Komm, ich hab da wasch, dasch dir helfen wird!"

Wer konnte einem glücklich vor sich hin grinsenden und schielenden Remus schon jemals etwas ausschlagen?

* * *

Warum hatte er es Remus nicht einfach ausgeschlagen?

Stöhnend versuchte Sirius sich aufzusetzen. Vage Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend stiegen in ihm hoch. Ein _Mopp_?!

„Remus?"

Ein leises Röcheln war die einzige Reaktion.

„Moony?"

„Was?"

„Warum nur hast du mich zum Trinken verführt?"

„Ich, dich?" kam die empörte Antwort.

„Ja! Du, mich! Ich kann mich noch genau an deine Worte erinnern: ‚Und ex, ex, ex…' Wie konntest du mir das antun?" Mit pochendem Schädel setzte Sirius sich auf. Er brauchte eine Dusche.

„Pfff, das ist ja wohl das Letzte!" Remus fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Augen und kroch dann Richtung Matratze. „Ich wurde korrumpiert! Und zwar von euch. Gestern noch war ich ein unschuldiger junger Mann auf der Suche nach etwas geistreicher Zerstreuung und heute wache ich auf einem kalten Fußboden in einer trostlosen Wohnung neben jemanden auf, den ich einst meinen Freund nannte!"

Sirius grinste. Selbst in seinem desolaten Zustand tropfte Remus Stimme vor Sarkasmus.

„Und was," fuhr Remus vor, während er sich mit bereits wieder geschlossenen Augen Zentimeter um Zentimeter der Matratze näherte. „Was war das für ein Kommentar über Leichenschändung?"

„Oh schweig still!", Sirius schlurfte aufs Badezimmer zu. „Meine Leiche ist viel zu kostbar um von der geschändet zu werden. Ich brauch erst mal eine Dusche!"

„Hngh." Remus war bereits wieder eingeschlafen. Mit Kopf und Oberkörper hatte er es auf Sirius Matratze geschafft, der Rest von ihm lag immer noch auf dem kalten Boden.

Sirius kramte in seinem alten Schulkoffer neben der Tür und zog eine alte abgewetzte Decke hervor, die er über dem schlafenden Remus ausbreitete. Irgendwie sah Remus im Schlaf anders aus, als im wachen Zustand. Sein Gesicht bekam ganz weiche Züge, die überhaupt nicht zu seiner sonst so streng kontrollierten Mimik passten.

Sirius hockte sich vorsichtig neben ihn und strich ein paar Haare aus Remus Gesicht. Als plötzlich Remus seine Wange an Sirius Hand schmiegte, erschrak er so sehr, dass er sich auf einmal auf seinem Hintern wieder fand.

Schnell rappelte er sich auf und lief ins Badezimmer, in der Hoffnung, dass die Hitze, die sich in ihm ausbreitete, so schnell verfliegen würde, wie sie gekommen war.

Vollkommen verwirrt presste er seine Stirn gegen die kalten Fließen des Badezimmers.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Jede konstruktive Review bekommt 5 Mark… oder zumindest ein dickes Dankeschön!


	2. Chapter 2

Autor: Mathra

Titel: Die Großmutter aller Hangovers

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling

Rating: T

Der Ton der Geschichte bekommt einen anderen Klang. Ich war völlig machtlos.

* * *

Remus wachte davon auf, dass ein Hagelschauer direkt neben seinem Kopf niederging. Bei näherem Überlegen schien es allerdings nur die Dusche im Badezimmer zu sein. Die Dusche in Sirius Badezimmer. Sirius im Badezimmer. Sirius in der Dusche... 

Remus vergrub seinen Kopf noch tiefer in der Matratze. Ihn überkam ein starkes deja vu.

Er war wieder 16 und tat so, als ob er noch schliefe. James und Peter waren schon lange zum Frühstück aufgebrochen und er horchte auf die Geräusche die aus dem Waschraum an sein Ohr drangen; das Rauschen des Wassers und das gelegentliche Poltern in den Rohren, wenn die Temperatur verändert wurde.

Er lag in der Höhle seiner Bettdecke und stellte sich vor ein Wassertropfen zu sein. Er würde sich aus der Dusche fallen lassen und in einem Nest schwarzer Haare landen. Heimlich und leise würde er seinen Weg über etwas zu gutaussehende Wangenknochen machen, oder, noch besser, sich von der Stirn aus über die Nase hinunterstürzen um auf diesem Mund, der immer eine Spur zu rot schien, zu landen. Vielleicht würde eine Zunge herausfahren und ihn ins Innere des Mundes befördern, vielleicht auch würde ein Daumen auftauchen und ihn auf den Lippen zerstreichen oder aber er würde erneut abstürzen, hart auf dem Boden landen und in tausend Moleküle zerplatzt im Abfluss versinken.

Später, nachdem Sirius frisch geduscht ins Zimmer kam um sich anzuziehen, hatte Remus vor lauter Angst ertappt zu werden in seiner Höhle die Luft angehalten.

Durch den dumpfen Schlag der zufallenden Badezimmertür schrak Remus aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Beim Anblick von Sirius mit seinen nassen Haaren wusste er einen Augenblick lang nicht wo und vor allem wann er sich befand. Dies waren Dinge, an die er zu denken sich verboten hatte.

Sirius sah ihn mit halb zugekniffenen Augen an. Er sah aus, als wüsste er nicht wohin er sich wenden sollte. Dann aber ging er mit zielstrebigem Schritt auf den Kühlschrank in der kleinen Kochzeile zu.

„Ich könnte einen halben Hauself verschlingen," sagte er, wobei seine Stimme einen rauen Klang hatte. Der Alkohol, dachte Remus.

„So wie ich dich kenne, hausen bereits neue unentdeckte Lebensformen in deinem Kühlschrank." Remus richtete sich vorsichtig auf und stieß dabei versehentlich eine der leeren Flaschen um, die immer noch verstreut auf dem Boden herumlagen. Das Klirren holte ihn endgültig ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.

„Beleidigst du etwa meine Haushaltskünste?" Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Welche Haushaltskünste?" Remus rieb sich die Augen. Er spürte einen unerwarteten Luftzug an seinem Gesicht und als er die Augen öffnete kniete Sirius direkt vor ihm und hielt ihm ein grünes, pelziges und ungeheuer übel riechendes Etwas vors Gesicht.

„Ich habe ihn Johnson getauft," sagte Sirius mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Merlin!" Remus lehnte sich unwillkürlich zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken an der Wand landete. „Wovon ernährt er sich?" Vorsichtig näherte er sich der Substanz, die früher wohl unter dem Namen Käse bekannt war. Soweit Remus das beurteilen konnte.

„Von zu neugierigen Leuten oder von denjenigen, die die Koch- und Haushaltskünste seines Herrchen in Frage stellen." Stolz wie ein Vater auf sein Neugeborenes sah Sirius auf Johnson hinunter.

„Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass damit du gemeint bist?" Seitdem er Sirius kannte, hatte sich ihm eine ganz neue Welt von ekelhaften und widerlichen Dingen eröffnet.

„Du hast es erfasst, oh Allwissender!"

Remus warf einen zweiten Blick auf Johnson. Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen. „Scheiße, ich glaub er hat sich bewegt!"

„Solche Worte aus deinem Mund?"

Sirius sah ihn an. Remus war es nicht gewohnt, ihn so nah direkt vor sich zu finden. Er wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, als Sirius Blick auf seinen Mund fiel. Was...? dachte Remus.

Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck stand Sirius auf und ging zurück zur Kochzeile, doch anstatt Johnson im Mülleimer zu entsorgen legte er ihn vorsichtig zurück in den Kühlschrank. Anschließend griff er nach dem Wasserkessel, füllte ihn und erhitzte ihn mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Tee?", sagte er ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Hm"

„War das ein ‚Ja, gerne doch, lieber Sirius - Hm' oder ein ‚Ertränk dich doch an deinem eigenen Tee - Hm'?" Trotz seiner lockeren Worte hatte Sirius Stimme einen verkrampften Klang.

Bevor Remus antworten konnte, hörten sie ein klares und deutliches Klopfen an der Wohnungstür.

Sirius blickte zu Tür und dann zu ihm und gleichzeitig zogen sie die Schultern hoch. Den Zauberstab in der rechten Hand ging Sirius vorsichtig auf die Tür zu, zog sie aber dann mit einem Satz auf., so dass eine Recht verdutzt wirkende Lily ihn erschrocken ansah.

Sirius ließ den Zauberstab sinken.

„Evans. Was verschafft uns die Ehre so früh am Morgen?", fragte Sirius sarkastisch und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.

Lily sah ihn zornig an, doch dann schien ihr die Luft auszugehen wie nach der Entladung eines Knallrümpfigen Kröters. „Black," sie ging an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung. Erst jetzt sah sie auch Remus, der immer noch an seinem Platz auf der Matratze hockte. An ihrem mitleidigen Blick erkannte er, dass er wohl genauso so mies aussah wie er sich fühlte.

„Wie euch vielleicht entgangen ist, ist es schon zwei Uhr nachmittags." Sie sah sich mit grimmiger Miene im Zimmer um.

Remus und Sirius blickten sich erneut an. Sirius sah genauso ratlos aus wie Remus sich fühlte.

Schließlich holte Lily tief Luft und wandte sich an Sirius. „Hier," sie drückte ihm eine Flasche mit einer braunen Flüssigkeit in die Hand. „Ich dachte, das könntet ihr vielleicht gebrauchen."

„Willst du mich jetzt etwa vergiften, weil ich dir deinen perfekten Abend ruiniert habe?"

Remus seufzte innerlich. Konnte Sirius denn nicht erkennen, dass Lily ihm ein Friedensangebot machte? Er machte sich auf einen Wutausbruch gefasst.

Umso mehr überraschte es ihn, als Lily mit ruhiger Stimme fortfuhr: „Das ist noch etwas von dem Ausnüchterungstrank, den wir bei Slughorn gebraut haben. Nachdem ich James Zustand heute Morgen miterleben durfte, dachte ich, das würde euch vielleicht helfen."

Sirius schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.

„Danke," sagte Remus stattdessen und stand mit zittrigen Beinen auf. Er strich sich die Hose glatt und steckte dann die Hände in die Taschen. „Das ist wirklich nett von dir."

Lily lächelte ihn an und sah dann mit unsicherer Miene zu Sirius, der sich immer noch nicht gefangen zu haben schien.

„Ja..., danke.", murmelte er schließlich fast tonlos Richtung Boden.

Etwas verloren stand Lily im Zimmer. „Ich geh dann mal..."

Als von Sirius keine weitere Antwort kam, ging sie zur Tür. Kurz vorher blieb sie stehen und drehte sich noch einmal zu Sirius um. „Ähm...," sie zögerte, „Ich wollte morgen Abend etwas kochen, und wenn du Lust hast bist du herzlich eingeladen, Sirius."

Sirius blieb stumm.

„Du natürlich auch, Remus.", fügte Lily hastig hinzu.

„Danke.", sagte Remus erneut und lächelte sie an.

„Gut, dann bis bald." Und damit ging sie zur Tür und schloss sie hinter sich.

Sirius starrte ihr hinterher auf die Tür.

„Das war...interessant", sagte Remus, obwohl er eigentlich genau so verblüfft war wie Sirius, denn Lily hatte nie einen Hehl aus ihrer Abneigung zu ihm gemacht. Und umgekehrt. Eigentlich war es ein Wunder, dass sie und James überhaupt jemals zusammen gekommen waren und Sirius und Lily beide noch lebten.

„Interessant?" Sirius blaffte ihn plötzlich an. „Wie konntest du mir nur so in den Rücken fallen?"

„Wie bitte?" Remus fiel aus allen Wolken.

„Ohhh," flötete Sirius mit einer lächerlich mädchenhaften Stimme, „Hier, ich bin es, die Heilige Lily, und ich bringe euch Gaben und Geschenke."

Remus konnte es nicht fassen. „Sie wollte sich entschuldigen für gestern Abend!" War Sirius wirklich so begriffsstutzig?

„Quatsch," tobte Sirius, „Sie wollte sich nur einschleimen. Und du bist voll drauf reingefallen. Genau wie James." Er hob die Hand mit Lilys Ausnüchterungstrank und schmiss sie auf den Boden, wo sie zersplitterte. „Geh doch zu ihr und ihrem beschissenen Essen. Hau doch ab!" Sirius stampfte mit einem Fuß auf die Scherben am Boden. „Genau wie James und Peter." Braune Spritzer flogen durch das ganze Zimmer.

In Remus stieg eiskalte Wut hoch. „Spinnst du?" Nur mühsam konnte er seine Stimme unter Kontrolle halten. „Du führst dich auf wie ein Kleinkind!"

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", schrie Sirius. „Hau ab!"

„Ich werde hier nicht weggehen, bis du mir erklärt hast, warum du dich so aufregst." Remus presste seine Hände zu Fäusten, weil er Angst hatte sonst die Kontrolle über sie zu verlieren.

Sirius packte seinen Arm und riss ihn herum. Remus stieß ihn von sich.

„Geh doch endlich", tobte Sirius und versuchte erneut ihn Richtung Tür zu zerren. Voller Entsetzen sah Remus, dass Tränen Sirius Gesicht hinunterliefen. Er hatte Sirius noch nie weinen sehen. In acht Jahren, in denen er Sirius kannte, hatte er noch nie so ein Zeichen von Schwäche gezeigt.

Als hätte Sirius seien Gedanken gelesen, sackte er an der Wand herunter, presste sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und versuchte sein Gesicht in seinen Armen auf seinen Knien zu verbergen.

Remus Zorn gegenüber Sirius dämlichen Verhalten verflog so schnell wie er gekommen und endlich begriff Remus was los war.

Sirius hatte Angst.

Ganz langsam sank er neben ihm und legte einen Arm um Sirius zusammen gesackte Schultern, die sich bei dem Kontakt sofort versteiften.

Natürlich, warum war er nicht früher darauf gekommen?

Sirius hatte Angst verlassen zu werden. Wie von seiner Familie. Wie von Peter, obwohl er nie richtig zu Sirius gehört hatte. Wie von James, seinem besten Freund, der jemand neuem in seinem Leben hatte. Und nun dachte er auch Remus würde ihn verlassen. Wegen Lily. Wegen einem Abendessen.

„Ich werde nicht weggehen.", sagte er mit fester Stimme.

„Doch," stammelte Sirius. „ Das wirst du. Das tun sie alle." Er vergrub sein Gesicht noch tiefer in seinen Armen.

„Schhhh," Vorsichtig streichelte Remus ihm über Haar und drückte Sirius mit einem Arm an sich. Er fühlte sich ungelenk und plump bei dem Versuch Sirius zu trösten. Körperlicher Kontakt war ihm schon immer schwer gefallen.

Immer wieder drückte er Sirius an sich und spürte wie die Schultern unter seinem Arm zitterten. Er wünschte sich er könnte in Sirius hineinkriechen und alles besser machen..

Plötzlich warf sich Sirius herum und schmiss seine Arme um Remus Hals. Dort blieb er hängen wie ein großer nasser Sack. Das Zittern hörte auf, doch ein immer größer werdender nasser Fleck auf Remus Pullover ließ ihn vermuten, dass Sirius immer noch weinte.

Unsicher tätschelte Remus ihm den Rücken und strich ihm übers Haar. Er traute sich momentan selbst nicht über den Weg. Sirius lag in seinen Armen. Vielleicht nicht so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, aber wer würde sich beklagen. Hoffentlich stank er nicht all zu sehr nach Alkohol.

Sirius krallte sich mit beiden Händen an seinem Pullover fest und gab einen leisen Schnüffler von sich und in diesem Moment, genau _diesem _Moment, war Remus alles egal. Später konnte er sich nicht mehr genau erinnern was zuerst geschah, aber auf einmal packte er Sirius an den Schultern und presste ihn an sich. Er vergrub seine Hände in seinem Haar, ließ sie über Sirius Nacken gleiten. Er fuhr über Sirius Schlüsselbein und zurück zu seinem Rücken. Er löste sich auf und die Kontrolle, die er so sorgfältig über die letzten Jahre aufgebaut hatte, mit ihm.

Und während er sich auflöste, fing Sirius an zu lachen. Er lehnte sich zurück und wischte sich Schnodder aus dem Gesicht. „Wenn du das jemals jemandem erzählst…" murmelte er mit brüchiger Stimme.

Remus konnte nicht anders. Er nahm Sirius nasses und verschmiertes Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste ihn.

Es war nass und feucht und unbequem, aber trotzdem hätte er ihn gegen keinen anderen eintauschen wollen.

Remus war so verwundert, dass er gar nicht richtig mitbekam, dass Sirius versuchte sich von ihm zu lösen.

Erst als Sirius ihn anstarrte und seine Finger sich ungläubig an seinen Mund fassten, sprang Remus auf.

Sirius sah ihn immer noch mit offenem Mund an.

Wie in Trance griff Remus nach seinen Schuhen, öffnete die Tür und ging ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen hinaus.

* * *

Review: Good? Bad? Swiss? 


	3. Chapter 3

Geschafft! Es war eine lange Geburt… Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews!

* * *

Sirius saß auf dem Boden, die Finger immer noch an den Lippen und starrte auf die Tür, hinter der Remus gerade verschwunden war.

Was zur Hölle…

Er sprang auf und rannte zur Tür. Mit einem Satz hatte er sie aufgerissen und sah in den Hausflur, doch dort war keine Spur mehr von Remus.

Unentschlossen blieb er in der Tür stehen. Remus nachlaufen? Was dann? Er fuhr sich noch einmal mit der Hand über den Mund. Es einfach vergessen? Nein, unmöglich. Hier die nächsten Stunden stehen bleiben wie ein Idiot? Er fuhr sich durchs Haar und ging langsam wieder zurück in die Wohnung ohne die Tür hinter sich zu schließen.

Ohne einen klaren Gedanken gefasst zu haben, ließ er sich auf seine Matratze fallen, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und ließ seinen Kopf mit einem dumpfen Knall immer und immer wieder an die Mauer knallen.

Manchmal fühlte er sich wie jemand, der von der Außenwelt ausgeschlossen wurde. Er konnte nur raten, was andere Leute (Remus) dachten, was sie fühlten, warum sie etwas taten.

Manchmal wünschte er sich, er könnte die Menschen aufbrechen und in sie hineinsehen, eine Weile bei ihnen (Remus) einziehen und sie erforschen. Er würde gerne ein ständiger Bewohner ihrer Welt (Remus Welt) sein, ein unerschrockener Entdecker ihres (Remus) Geistes.

Aber weil er nun mal kein unerschrockener Erforscher irgendeines Geistes, auch nicht Remus, war, konnte er nur raten, was vorhin in Remus vorgegangen war. Und er konnte nur raten, was in ihm selbst vorgegangen war, denn momentan hatte er keine Ahnung was er denken, geschweige was er machen sollte.

Dong.

Dong.

Dong, machte die Wand.

Dong, machte es in seinem Kopf.

Dong, dachte er.

Dong, machte es! Dong, dong, dong…

War er denn bescheuert? Ihm schoss in durch den Kopf was Remus jetzt zu ihm sagen würde, wenn er hier wäre und nicht auf und davon. ‚Gott, Sirius, nun zerfließ doch nicht in Selbstmitleid. Das hat noch nie jemandem geholfen.' Er konnte ihn vor sich sehen mit seinen hochgezogenen Augenbraunen und seinen immer irgendwie spöttisch blickenden Augen.

Woran erkannte man, dass man sich in seinen Freund verliebt hatte?

Zschschsch, scharf sog er die Luft ein. War es das, was es war? Das Wort mit dem großem L?

War jetzt die Zeit, endlich darüber nachzudenken? Das Unausgesprochene, das er stets ganz hinten, ganz unten, ganz tief in sich vergraben hatte, direkt neben der Angst vor seiner Mutter, der Verachtung seines Vaters und dem leeren Gesicht seines Bruders?

Konnte es so _einfach _sein?

Er musste Remus finden. Er musste das _jetzt_ klären, _heute_, so schnell wie möglich, bevor ihn wieder der Mut verließ.

Er rappelte sich hoch. Mit drei großen Schritten hatte er das Zimmer durchmessen, sich seine Jacke geschnappt und war bereit zu apparieren. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt er jedoch inne. Wo wollte er überhaupt hin? Wo sollte er anfangen nach Remus zu suchen? Er konnte überall und nirgends sein.

Sein Kopf schwirrte voller Möglichkeiten. Er brauchte jemanden, der seine Gedanken entwirren und ordnen würde. Er brauchte Remus. Aber Remus war das eigentliche Problem…

Wohin würde er sich wenden? James, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Ich würde zu James gehen.

Entschlossen machte er sich auf zu Lilys und James gemeinsamer Wohnung, vor lauter Nervosität vergessend zu apparieren.

* * *

Heftig atmend klopfte er so laut an die Wohnungstür, dass sich die Tür der Wohnung gegenüber langsam öffnete und eine alte verrunzelte Frau mit Lockenwicklern in den Haaren und einer halbabgebrannten Zigarette in den Mundwinkel ihn durch die spaltbreit geöffnete Tür beobachtete.

Er ignorierte sie und hieb weiter mit flachen der Hand gegen die Tür.

„Ja, ja, ich komme ja schon!", hörte er endlich eine Stimme.

Die Tür wurde nach innen aufgezogen und eine entnervt blickende Lily sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Sirius?", sie blickte erst ihn an und dann an ihm vorbei zur Wohnungstür gegenüber. „Kann ich ihnen helfen, Mrs. Jenkins?"

Die Tür wurde mit einem lauten Schnauben zu geworfen, doch Sirius war sich sicher einen Schatten hinter dem Türspion zu sehen.

„Lily, ich…"

„Nicht hier, komm rein." Sie nahm seinen Ärmel und zog ihn in die Wohnung. „Die alte Schreckschraube erfindet sicherlich schon wieder irgendeine Geschichte."

„Lily, ist Remus hier?"

Sie hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Er war doch grade noch bei dir."

Sirius lief ohne sie weiter zu beachten vom Flur ins Wohnzimmer um sich mit eigenen Augen zu versichern, dass sich Remus nicht irgendwo versteckte.

„Sirius…" Lily folgte ihm in einigem Abstand. „Was ist denn los?"

„Nichts…" Er ging an ihr vorbei zur Schlafzimmertür und warf nur einen kurzen Blick hinein. Kein Remus. Er hatte schon die Hand Richtung Badezimmer ausgestreckt, als ihm Lily mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen den Weg vertrat.

„Was soll denn das?", fuhr sie ihn an. „Du tauchst hier auf wie ein Verrückter, sagst keine drei Worte und durchkämmst die ganze Wohnung."

„Ich in ja gleich wieder weg.", sagte er und wollte sich an ihr vorbei schieben.

Sie vertrat ihm den Weg. „Sag mir sofort, was hier los ist." Auf einmal hatte sie eine erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit McGonagall. Unwillkürlich wich Sirius einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich muss Remus finden.", presste er hervor. „Es ist wichtig. Ist James nicht da?"

„Nein, ich hab ihn losgeschickt Spülmittel zukaufen, dann kann er seinen neuen Mopp gleich mal ausprobieren.", sagte sie fast mehr zu sich selbst. „Kann _ich_ dir helfen?"

„Nein, ich muss…"

„Sirius, ich weiß, dass du mich nicht besonders leiden kannst und ich dachte…"

„Lily, ich hab jetzt wirklich keine Zeit um…"

„Jetzt hör mir doch mal zu!", schrie sie ihn an. „Ich versuche hier mich zu entschuldigen!"

„Das gelingt dir aber nicht besonders gut!", bellte er zurück.

„Wie auch!", brüllte sie, „Du lässt mich ja nicht mal ausreden!" Mit hochrotem Kopf starrte sie ihn an und plötzlich wurde ihm der Wahnwitz der Situation klar. Hier war er um Remus zu finden und ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn liebte, ja, liebte, und er und Lily standen sich in ihrem Hausflur gegenüber und schrieen sich an.

Die Absurdität war einfach zu viel und er fing an zu kichern. Lily starrte ihn sprachlos an. Erst total verblüfft, dann verzog sich auch ihr Gesicht zu einem Grinsen. Er fing lauthals an zu lachen und hörte sie mit einstimmen. Er schnappte nach Luft und lachte und lachte bis er keine Luft mehr bekam und ihm die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln liefen. Von Lily hörte er nur noch ein Glucksen, das entfernt an ein Huhn mit Schluckauf erinnerte. Er musste sich gegen die Wand lehnen um nicht umzufallen und als er gerade anfing sich wieder zu fangen, prustete Lily erneut los und er konnte nicht anders als es ihr gleich zu tun.

Schließlich standen sie sich beide keuchend und nach Luft schnappend gegenüber. Lily hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund um die letzten kleinen Hickser zu unterbinden.

„Es tut mit leid.", stieß er mühsam hervor.

„Nein, mir tut es leid.", antwortete sie mit den gleichen Schwierigkeiten.

„Ich hab mich wie ein Arschloch aufgeführt."

„Ja, das stimmt."

Er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Aber ich war auch nicht viel besser.", kicherte sie mit scheinbar letzter Kraft

Er lächelte sie an. „Ich suche Remus." Ihm war ganz leicht zu mute. Die Endorphine, wie Remus sagen würde. „Ich werde ihm sagen, dass ich ihn liebe." Es war ganz einfach, wenn man es aussprach. Viel einfacher als er es sich jemals vorgestellt hatte.

Lilys Augen wurden groß. Schon wollte er es zurücknehmen, da lächelte sie ihn an und auf einmal verstand er, was James dazu brachte sein Leben mit verbringen zu wollen.

„Das ist wunderbar, Sirius.", sagte sie. Einfach so.

„Ja," sagte er.

„Dann hoffe ich, dass ihr beide morgen zum Essen kommt." Wieder lächelte sie ihn an und er konnte nicht anders als zurück zu lächeln.

„Ja," sagte er, „Dass hoffe ich auch."

Er hatte Remus nirgendwo finden können. Weder im Pub um die Ecke, noch in der Abteilung für Klassische Altertumsgeschichte im Nationalmuseum. Er hatte den Park durchstreift und sogar Peter besucht, aber ohne Erfolg.

Mittlerweile war es bereits dunkel geworden und es hatte angefangen zu regnen. Sirius saß auf seiner Matratze, während das Zimmer nur vom flackernden Licht der Straßenlaternen draußen erleuchtet wurde.

Er hatte den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Wenn er Remus wäre, wo würde er sich verstecken. An wen würde er sich wenden? Welche Person würde ihn aufnehmen?

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn aufschrecken. Diese Schritte, er würde sie überall erkennen.

Sie kamen von der Tür.

Er stürmte auf sie zu und riss sie auf.

Mit offenem Mund und bereits zum Klopfen erhobener Hand stand jemand da. Remus. Tropfnass und umgeben vom gelben Licht des Flurs schien er aus einer anderen Welt zu kommen.

Sirius wollte etwas sagen, um _endlich _etwas zu sagen, aber von all den Worten, die er kannte, fiel ihm kein einziges ein, das angemessen zu sein schien. Dann trat Remus eine Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Ich...," murmelte Remus und sein Blick traf Sirius wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Er war so fest und sicher. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich dich liebe. Und es ist mir egal, was du denkst. Und wenn du mich nie wieder sehen willst, dann ist das auch egal, aber ich liebe dich. Und ich denke an dich. Und ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Und wenn es dir schlecht geht, denn dann will ich es besser machen..."

Seine Stimme brach ab und er sah zu Boden. „Und wenn ich mich jetzt wie ein Trottel anhöre, dann ist mir auch das egal." Er holte tief Luft. „ Ich habe es gesagt, und nun kann ich es nicht mehr zurücknehmen." Er drehte sich um und war bereits zwei Schritte gegangen, wobei er nasse Fußspuren auf dem Boden zurückließ, bevor Sirius wahrnahm, was er da gerade gesagt hatte.

Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. „Du bist kein Trottel.", war das einzige, das ihm einfiel. Remus dreht sich zögerlich um, und sein scheues Lächeln ließ selbst das von Lily verblassen.

„Und wo wolltest du gerade hin?", fragte er mit diesem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Dich suchen."

Das Lächeln verwandelte sich in eine Supernova..

* * *

Review: Good? Bad? Swiss? 


End file.
